fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Kurt - Innere Revision/Kapitel 010
Kurt und die anderen aus seinem Team betraten die Übungshalle. Kurt schätzte, dass sie etwa zehn Meter hoch war. Von der Größe her war sie mit einem Fußballfeld zu vergleichen. Obgleich dem unguten Gefühl, dass Anasazi ihm vermuttelte, wunderte Kurt sich über die Größe, das Gebäude hatte weder vom Grundriss noch von der Höhe her die Ausmaße, wie sie diese Halle vermuten ließen. Und jedes Team, also mindestens 14, hatte solch eine Halle. Verwirrt fragte Kurt Guy Rich, wie diese Räume in das Gebäude passten. "~~♥~~ Oooh, das war -Schätzchen! Kennst du ihn? Er ist einfach ee~eentzü♥ckend! Er ist der Chefwissentschaftler der Weltregierung. An diesem Gebäude ist es ihm erstmals gelungen, die Kräfte einer Teufelsfrucht auf einen Gegenstand zu übertragen. Er hat dem Gebäude die Winkel-Frucht gegeben. Dadurch passen hier vieThorschtnel größere Räume rein, als normal. Ausserdem können die Räume wandern udn ihr Aussehen verändern. Die Technik war damals noch nicht ausgereift, daher wandern die Räume manchmal willkürlich, aber dieses Problem ist größtenteils behoben worden. Ist Vegapünkchen nicht geniaaaal ♥♥♥?" Kurt war belsutigt darüber, dass Guy die Rolle als Tunte nur spielte. Er beherrschte sie wirklich exzellent. Kurt war davon ziemlich beeindruckt. Er schaute sich weiter die Halle an, die eine ganz normale, große Turnhalle war. "Okay, los gehts! Heute trainieren wir den Nahkampf! Wir bilden Teams, Guy und Helena und Kurt und ich!", rief Anasazi. Kurt sah sie an und sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Anasazi sah ihn mit fiesen, gelben Augen an. Sie bleckte sich die Fangzähne. Ihre verwandlung zu was auch imemr hatte noch nicht richtig begonnen, dennoch konnte Kurt die Blutgier bei ihr merken. Doch ihm tat auch Guy leid. Mit der hässlichen Helena trainieren zu müssen war wahrscheinlich ein härteres Los als sich von Anasazi zerfleischen lassen zu müssen. "Viel Glück.", flüsterte Guy Kurt noch rasch zu, als dieser mit Anasazi zum einen Ende der Turnhalle ging. Kurt fragte sich, was wohl gleich auf ihn zukommen würde. Wieder überlegte er, ob er tatsächlich das Richtige tat, indem er sich als Marineoffizier ausgab. "So", begann Anasazi, "Jetzt werden wir mal sehen, was du draufhast. Als Köpfungsprüfer musst du eine gute Kampfkraft haben, da du Soldaten prüfst, die bis zu zwei Ränge über dir stehen udn demnach auch entsprechend stärker sind als du. Mit denen musst du mithalten können. Ich dulde nicht, dass in meinem Team auch nur eine einzige Köpfungsprüfung nicht auch zu eienr Köpfung führt. Die Quote leigt zur Zeit bei 100 %. Mach mir die kaputt und du bsit dran." 100 %. Die gab Kurt sowieso immer. Sei es bei Versuchen, nicht vom Dach zu fallen, sich nicht auf die Finger zu kloppen oder sich beim Dachlattentragen keinen Hexenschuss einzufangen. Kurt war sich sicher: sein Engagement war ausreichend, er würde es Anasazi zeigen. "Wir trainieren heute auf festem Untergrund, nur eine Übungseinheit, da wir morgen früh aufstehen müssen. Hast du noch etwas zu sagen?" "Nein! Ich habe nichts zu sagen.", antwortete Kurt, um darauf noch hinzuzufügen "Ich hoffe, ich genüge deinen Ansprüchen. Ich gebe mein Bestes und will dich nicht enttäuschen." Ein lautes Wummern ließ Kurt innehalten. Es kam vom Guy und Helena, die ihre Übung bereits begonnen hatten. Die beiden schlugen mit unglaublichem Tempo aufeinander ein. Kurt schaute einen Moment zu lange hin, neben sich hörte er ein lauten Fauchen, dann stürzte sich eine etwas zu groß geratene Katze auf ihn. Sie sprang ihm ins Gesicht und versuchte, an Kurts Augen zu kommen. Die kniff er aber zu und schaffte es gleichzeitig, Anasazi, die die Katze war, wegzuschleudern, indem er sich schnell im Kreis drehte und dann abrubt stehen blieb. Als Anasazi wegflog, grub sie noch einmal ihre Krallen in sein Gesicht und hinterließ vier tiefe Kratzer. Da er sich so schnell gedreht hatte, verlor er für einen Moment die orientierung, was Anasazi die Gelegenheit gab, noch einmal anzugreifen. Diesmal hatte sie sich in eine Katzen-Menschen-Form verwandelt. Sie sprang hoch über ihn und liess sich hinter ihm fallen, wobei sie ihm am Rücken wieder einige schmerzhafte Kratzer beibrachte. Dann griff sie ihm von hinten unter den Armen durch in den Nacken. Sie gefesselt konnte er sich kaum noch rühren. Die Orientierugn hatte er inzwischen wiedergefunden. Sein Gesicht und sein Rücken schmerzten und von hinten drückte ihm Anasazi auch noch zwei Bälle schmerzhaft in die Wunden. Der Kämpflärm von Guy und Helena war inzwischen leiser geworden, sie schlugen dennoch weiter aufeinander ein. "Gegen mich hast du nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Ich bin ein Luchs-Mensch.", erklärte Anasazi ihm, ihren mit Fangzähnen besetzten Mund dich an sein Ohr. Der kratzige Ton ihrer Stimem hatte sich noch verschlimmert, so dass Kurt die Ohren klingelten. Kurt versuchte, sich an das Training zu erinnern, dass er früher vollzogen hatte. Er rammte seinen Kopf gegen das Maul von Anasazi, die schmerzerfüllt aufjaulte. Auch ihm hatte der Stoß wehgetan. "Denk bloß nicht, du kannst mich so leicht besiegen. Eine Msuchi wie dich besiege ich im Handumdrehn!" Anasazi verwandelte sich wieder in die Lusch-Form udn sprang auf Kurt zu. Der handelte instinktiv, indem er seinen Oberkörper zur Seite drehte und Anasazi so an ihm vorbeisprang. Als sie neben ihm war, setzte er seine Hand schnell auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie auf den Boden. Er presste ihr so fest zu, dass sie sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte, geschweige denn atmen. Sie strampelte mit den Hinterläufen, doch vergebens. Kurt begann, sie am Ende ihres Rückens zu streicheln. Anasazi hielt inne, sich zu wehren und begann zu schnurren. Dann ließ er von ihr ab und trat einige Schritte zurück. Anasazi verwandelte sich zurück und starrte ihn mit zornesrotem Gesicht an. "Ich hatte als kleiner Junge auch eine Katze, die sich nicht benommen hat. So habe ich sie immer ganz schnell zum Schweigen gebracht. Gewusst wie.", erklärte Kurt. Als Anasazi Anstalten machte, sich wieder auf ihn zu stürzen, sagte er: "Willst du wieder verlieren? Ich kenne jetzt deinen Schwachpunkt." Anasazi wurde noch röter. Dann drehte sie auf dem Absatz und stürmte aus dem Raum. Guy und Helena kamen zu ihm herüber. "Das war das erste Mal, dass ich sie habe verlieren sehen. Wie hast du es geschafft?", wollte Helena wissen. Sie hatte einige blaue Flecken im Gesicht und auf den Unterarmen. Auch Guy hatte ähnliche Verletzungen. "Das verrate ich nicht.", antwortete Kurt. "Dann nicht. Komm, ich verarzte deine Wunden.", sagte Guy, der so baff war, dass er seine Tunten-Tarnung vergass. Gemeinsam verließen die drei die Halle.